Those Tortured Souls
by GoldenHothead
Summary: Royal!Merlin/Good!Morgana fanfiction! The kingdoms Draconia and Camelot have been at war for a decade and for two years the prince of Draconia, Merlin, has been in that war since the age of thirteen. When he gets back he learns he has to marry the Lady Morgana of Camelot. At first they both don't want to do this but what happens when they meet? And they get to know each other?
1. Chapter 1

T

here was a big battle raging around him and Merlin was in it trying to stay alive just like every soldier here. He wished he was at home with his parents spending time that he lost with the two years he was at war, but he was in a field fighting in a war his father got the whole kingdom in before he died five years after the declaration. It was a sad day in the kingdom and Merlin's mother had to rule the kingdom by herself.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin came out from his thoughts just in time to parry a strike from Prince Arthur of Camelot. The two princes were soon in a duel with equal skill as the battle raged around them.

It lasted only a short while until Arthur disarmed Merlin and kicked the younger prince to the ground. Arthur brought up his sword and rammed it through Merlin's stomach. The boys' screams of agony rang across the field.

In a chamber in the kingdom of Camelot a girl awoke screaming "NO! ARTHUR DON'T DO IT!"

A woman ran into the room wrapping the girl in a comforting hug.

"It's okay Morgana. It was only a dream," the woman says

"No Gwen! It was so real! Arthur murdered a boy from Draconia. It was awful, Gwen," Morgana exclaims

What she doesn't know is that the boy, Prince Merlin, was alive and leading the army on horseback.

Merlin was leaning against the neck of his horse feeling battered battle earlier. The stab wound in the stomach still had to be treated, he used magic to stop the blood seeping through his fingertips.

At the front of the castle of Draconia Queen Hunith stood at the top of the steps scanning the large crowd for her son. Once she found him she ran down the steps wrapping Prince Merlin in a hug taking in his presence like the boy might disappear forever.

Inside the castle infirmary Merlin and the queen watched over the injured with a careful eye. The only reason the prince wasn't on one of the cots is because of a spell that concealed his wound, it will only last for a few days maximum.

As the two royals walked the isles Hunith told Merlin of a peace treaty.

"This fantastic mother! But what is the catch? Knowing Uther there is a catch," the prince says

"You must marry Uther's ward, the Lady Morgana. To create a concrete establishment of peace between our two kingdoms. Now before you start a fit please realize-"

The prince interrupts "How can I not react badly? I must marry a complete stranger!"

(Meanwhile in Camelot)

"Morgana! Don't know why you are reacting in such a way! It is just marriage!" Uther says

"You are marrying me off to a complete stranger, sire! I think my reaction is more than appropriate!" Morgana exclaims storming off to her chambers.

She couldn't believe that she had to marry a man she barely even knows, though it was for the sake of peace it didn't have such a privilege of being in her good graces.

But the Lady Morgana couldn't help but wonder what this prince will be like. She hoped to God that he wasn't like Arthur in any way.

(**What do you think of my first fanfiction? Please review! I'll take flames**)


	2. First meeting

(**I am here again! I have no social life over break so I can update! And before you say it I don't own Merlin! That is slavery and slavery is bad…. Now let's pick up where we left off, shall we?**)

First Meeting:

Morgana had barely any motivation to get out of bed this morning, only her maid Gwen could get her to leave the warmth of bed. She was being forced to meet her husband-to-be, the prince of Draconia.

In the main halls that lead to the front steps is where Morgana was forced to stand with her foster brother Prince Arthur and King Uther. She wore a straight face to show completely indifferent she was of meeting this prince. Oh, how the lady wished her maid was beside her but Gwen was with the other servants arranging the feast for the arrival of Camelot's new friend.

After what felt like ages the doors opened. A young man of the age of fifteen, like Morgana, with hair like the midnight sky and bright blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean, but the boy's eyes seemed so sad with the reflecting the terrible scenes that no one should have to see at his age came through the door. A woman with an aura of elegancy around her. She wore her brown hair in a bun and her eyes were a beautiful deep blue eyes like the boy next to her.

Uther stepped forward toward the woman "Hello Queen Hunith. How lovely it is to see you." He say

The woman curtsies to the king "The pleasure is mine milord. And this is my son Merlin."

Merlin bows to the king in grudging respect "Hello milord."

Uther then directs the two to Morgana and Arthur "This is my son Arthur and my ward the Lady Morgana. Children this is Queen Hunith and Prince Merlin of Draconia."

Arthur stares at Merlin like he has seen a ghost "I-I thought I killed you?"

Merlin says nothing only bows, though the boys eyes said he would like to run Arthur through with a sword

Uther nudges Morgana nodding towards the black hair boy

Morgana walks over to the boy wishing she didn't have to do this at all.

Merlin turns to face her with a kind smile on his face "Hello. You are Lady Morgana?"

She nods, not saying a word.

"It is a pleasure to meet you milady," he says leaning his head down to kiss her hand.

Morgana couldn't tell if he spoke in true sincerity or if he was disingenuous.

"The pleasure is all mine milord" she says, managing a small smile.

The two stand there for a moment to take in the person they have to marry.

Merlin then clears his throat "I'm sorry you will have to be stuck with me milady."

She looked up at him with a confused look on her face "What do you mean milord?" she asks

"I mean I can tell you don't want to be wed to a man you don't even know." He says

"It doesn't matter what I think milord. The only thing that matters is that our kingdoms are at peace," she says looking at him straight in the eyes.

Merlin opened his mouth to say something but was cut off short by Uther beckoning them to come.

"Children, the Queen and I wish to tell you there will be a feast in honor of this arrangement in a few hours. Why don't you show Prince Merlin around Morgana? You can get to know each other." The king says

Morgana nods "Of course sire,"

Merlin did a gesture for her to lead the way as they walked around for the castle. As the two walked together they were silent, neither of them knew what to say at all.

"Well, milady. We have been strolling for nearly an hour and haven't spoken one word to each other. If I may ask, how did you come to be Uther's ward?" he asks

"I don't wish to talk about it milord." She says. "May I talk to you about something though?"

He nods "Of course. What is it?"

"Well, I had this dream and you were in it. It was a battle, you and Arthur were in fierce duel and Arthur killed you. Yet you are here standing before me. How?" she asks

"My magic. It saved me from death," he explains

She nods, hoping it makes her look like she understands a thing of what magic does.

For an hour the two walked before Merlin escorted Morgana back to her chambers.

After an hour of getting ready with the help of Gwen Morgana was stunning and equipped to mesmerize the nobles of the court.

(In the Great hall)

Everyone was buzzing around like bees, the servants were circulating around the room with ale and food, and the nobles were chatting loudly with each other. But all the loud soon died out when the Lady Morgana entered the room. She wore a beautiful purple dress that made the men's jaw's drop.

She took her seat next to Uther which meant she had to sit next to Merlin, Uther probably had the poor boy sit beside Morgana to get the two to talk more.

They did talk for little moments at a time until Uther forced them to go onto the dance floor.

The two didn't dance they snuck off to a corner to get out of the hawk like view of Uther. It wasn't long before they each knew a fair amount of info about each other and they wouldn't feel like complete strangers when they wed.

Merlin was about to gather up the courage to ask Morgana to dance but a little girl probably four came up to them

"Sire? Would you dance with me please?" the small girl asks

Merlin smiles "It would be an honor,"

The little girl leads the prince out onto the dance floor giggling. From where Morgana stood she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Merlin dancing with the young girl.

When the two got back the little girl ran away probably to her mother and Merlin was smiling a little.

"You seem quite content milord" Morgana says

"Um, the little girl was fun to dance with," he says "Speaking of which. Would you like to dance Lady Morgana?"

"I would love to milord, but I cannot dance," she explains

He shrugs "Its okay. I can teach you. I'm a rubbish teacher but I can surely try."

With that they made their way to the floor. They began to dance to the music, Merlin was dancing while Morgana was tripping over her own feet and stepping on Merlin's feet.

"I am very sorry," she kept muttering

Suddenly the window high above the hall crashed and a figure stood on the frame. The person raised their hand toward the crowd and muttered something under their breath, a flash of light stuck down at the people but no one was hit as far as they knew. When Morgana looked back at Merlin he was on the floor blood soaking through his tunic.

(**Please don't kill me for that cliffhanger! I'm sorry! Actually I'm not sorry! HAHAHA Please review!**)


	3. Chapter 3

(**So I'm sorry about the cliffhanger last time… Okay I'm really not but I feel bad for how much I put Merlin through in this fanfiction. Anyway, here is the new chapter. I don't own Merlin. BBC does. But in my mind Morgana also has him ;).)**

Merlin laid on the stone cold floor with blood seeping through his tunic, Morgana was kneeling next to him trying to stop the bleeding. She was shaking in fear, not that she had any romantic feelings for the boy but it was how anyone would react.

Gaius had finally made it out of the crowd of people that was blocking his path and with the help of some help from Sir Leon, a knight of Camelot that Morgana has known since she was small, they took the black haired prince away to the physician's chambers.

Morgana was forced to go to her chambers and ordered to rest, but how can one sleep when they saw someone be stroked down right in front of you? She did not argue because now she could try to sort out who could have done this.

She knew that the person was magic, no one without it could make lighting like that from their hand, and they would have to be powerful enough to early kill a man. The person's motive to kill Prince Merlin was unknown but Morgana could tell it wasn't a murder attempt out of passion.

Though, after pleading for an hour Gwen took Morgana to see Prince Merlin, not without teasing the young ward relentlessly about possibly having a fondness for the young prince which Morgana denied.

The two entered the physician's chambers seeing Uther and Arthur stood off to the side while Queen Hunith and Gaius were looming around the cot where young Merlin laid. The Queen sat in a chair near the cot holding her son's limp hand with tears in her beautiful eyes.

Morgana stood next to Hunith putting a hand on the queen's shoulder not knowing what to do with comforting someone, "He is going to be alright your Majesty,"

Hunith looks over at the young lady "How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not sure. I just have a feeling," Morgana says, smiling down at her future mother-in-law

Gaius was finishing brewing a potion for most likely Prince Merlin and administrated it to the young prince, he had to force open the prince's mouth with strength Morgana didn't know Gaius ever had in the time she knew him.

The old physician told the people in the room that the potion will wake up the prince from unconsciousness. And not even after a minute after Gaius said this a groan came out of the prince's lips.

Merlin rubs the back of his head "What happened?"

No one answered all he got was a near bone crushing hug for his mother "Thank God you are alive!" She exclaims

He looks to Gaius with a questioning look in his deep blue eyes.

"Someone attacked you with lighting. A strike that could have killed you," The physician says

Merlin sighs, "I hoped that this wouldn't happen. She needs to know this is going to help the kingdoms,"

Morgana looks at him questioningly "Who?"

"A sorceress named Anna. She said I was a disgrace to my kind if I marry you milady. Told me I wouldn't live to see my wedding if I go through with it." He explains. "She is probably just annoyed that she isn't invited to the wedding"

Morgana couldn't help but giggle a little at the remark. No one else heard her besides Merlin who smiles like an idiot. A blush crept on the lady's pale cheeks, which she had no idea why she was, and to hide Morgana turned away from the people in the room.

For a few minutes Gaius inspected the young warlock princes for any other physical injuries and found nothing so with some help from Morgana Prince Merlin was able to leave.

Merlin and Morgana took a walk together around the vast castle of Camelot just talking about what they wanted to share or sharing stories about their lives that were so humorous that it made them cry. It was a bit of a giddy affair with all the laughing but neither one could control their laughter for the life of them.

They were in the royal garden when a servant told them it the king waited for them in the dining hall. As fast as their legs could take them they ran in the spot light of the beautiful moon light, laughing for no real reason.

In the hall the two apologetically explained that they lost track of time and didn't realize that it was nightfall. Of course Uther and Hunith just smile at them like parents do when they see their children happily falling in love with someone, for it was obvious enough to everyone besides the ones falling.

Merlin took a seat next to Morgana and they continued to talk in whispers so the other people couldn't hear them. The people around them could see the growing love between the young teens, it was obvious enough that Prince Arthur could notice.

Morgana enjoyed having Merlin as company, even though they've only known each other for a few hours it felt like they've known each other for years. What drew Morgana to Merlin was his eyes, they were so mature for a boy of fifteen and they just fascinated her.

After dinner Merlin walked Morgana to her chambers a comfortable air of silence between the two of them. He stood with her in front of her door searching in his head for the right words to say.

Finally, he came up with a few simple words "Good night milady."

He was about to turn and leave when Morgana calls after him "Milord?"

The young prince looks back at her and the lady stands on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek quickly "Good night Prince Merlin" she says "Sweet dreams"

As she enters her chambers you could almost hear Merlin mutter "Sweet dreams Lady Morgana"

He walks away to his chambers touching the place where Morgana had kissed on his cheek.

(**So, what do you think of that chapter? No, cliffhanger this time! And no trying to kill Merlin!** **Hope you enjoyed it! And please review!**)


	4. Love is in the air

(**So, here's a new chapter for my fans! I hope that y'all like it. There is going to Mergana in this one…. Maybe… Probably…. Okay, I don't know! But if you read then you'll find out**)

Love is in the Air

After Morgana kissed Merlin on the cheek she couldn't help but feel sort of giddy at the interaction and she couldn't stop smiling.

"Milady?" Gwen asks her as the handmaid helped prepare for bed.

"Yes Gwen?" Morgana answers

"You seem very merry today Morgana," Gwen says cautiously

"Do I?" The lady asks "In what way?"

Gwen smiles down at Morgana "You are smiling like a child who just got a bag of sweets milady. I was wondering what happened last with Prince Merlin?"

Morgana peers up at Gwen still smiling "Just in a nice evening I suppose. Merlin is a rather nice person to have in one's company"

"Ah yes. You and the prince seemed to be enjoying yourselves last night at dinner." The handmaid says with a sly smile on her face.

The lady smacks Gwen's arm good-naturedly "You are awful Guinevere! We only talked nothing else. And after dinner he walked me to my chambers-"

Gwen cuts her off "What a gentleman!"

Morgana looks at her with an annoyed glint in her beautiful green eyes (I don't remember what her eye color is).

"Please continue. Sorry"

"And I kissed him on the cheek. I haven't the slightest clue why but it made me feel all giddy inside." Morgana says "Do you have an idea what that feeling means?"

"That is falling in love Morgana. People can find it even in a few hours," Gwen explains

This made Morgana felt then somewhat relieved. _So, this is what falling in love is like._ She thinks to herself.

That night when the Lady Morgana fell asleep the only thing could see was a certain black hair, blue eyed princes' face. And what she didn't know is that the prince that captured her heart was dreaming about her too.

The next day Morgana felt like she was walking ten feet off the ground and a smile that could stretch across the whole kingdom was upon her face. She was searching for Prince Merlin to see if he wanted to go horseback riding, she didn't usually go horseback riding with other people but Merlin was the exception.

She found him in the library fixedly reading a book she couldn't see the title of.

She clears her throat

He doesn't look up.

She taps his shoulder.

Merlin looks up suddenly exclaiming in surprise making Morgana jump back.

"I am sorry to have frighten you milord," she mutters

"No, it is quiet alright milady. I was just so engrossed in my book that I wasn't aware of my surroundings. I should be the one apologizing" he says "What can I help you with?"

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to go riding with me. It is such a beautiful day for it." She says blushing a very light shade of red,

He nods "That sounds like a wonderful idea Morgana. I would love to accompany you,"

With that the two strolled to the stables to saddle their horses and were off for the woods.

The peaceful ride soon turned into a race with jesting taunts between the two and Morgana was winning. They came to a clearing when the Lady Morgana whoops for joy.

"I beat you sire!" she exclaims, smiling like a child.

Merlin smiles back at her "Yes you did. Wonderful job Morgana,"

They dismounted their horses to explore the clearing, the two never parting from each other.

Morgana took hold of Merlin's hand instinctively as they went deeper into the trees, which Merlin didn't mind at all. All they could see was trees and shrubbery until they came upon a camp and around a cold fire pit were a group of twelve men.

One man that could possibly be the leader stood from his seat with his sword drawn "Well, mates. Look at what we have here. The Lady Morgana and a serving boy, lost in the woods."

Merlin draws his sword and puts himself in front of Morgana "We don't want any trouble here. If you let us alone I won't be forced to hurt you."

The men laugh at Merlin, the leader ploys a strike at the young prince who parries it with ease and knocks the man to the ground. The other  
men launches themselves at Merlin, hoping to take him down easily, but the prince uses his magic to blow them all backwards into the trees.

Merlin and Morgana were about to make a quick getaway but an arrow found its way into Merlin's knee and another into his back causing him to collapse to the ground. Before anything else could happen Morgana helped Merlin up and dragged him away to the horses.

When they arrived in Camelot Morgana quickly took Merlin to Gaius. The physician worked quickly to save the warlock prince, the lady had to be removed from the room not wishing to traumatize her.

Within a few hours Morgana was allowed to reenter the chambers and when she saw the prince lying there with his eyes open the girl surged forward and kissed the boy she had so deeply fallen for.

(**So, what do you think? Good Mergana Fluff? Please review! My fanboy heart would really like it**)


	5. Chapter 5

(Previously on Those Tortured souls) She surged forward and kissed the boy she had fallen deeply for. - When Morgana pulled away from Merlin's lips she felt a longing to kiss him again, but she resisted the agonizing urge. After a minute or two of looking at each other Morgana stood up, noticing finally that there was other people in the room, blushing the shade of a tomato.

As quickly as possible the young noble woman walked to her chambers without looking like a complete fool to those who walk past her.

Of course, when Gwen found her ,after searching almost half the castle,the maid pressed the girl about what happened that made Morgana blush so and sure enough Morgana told her best friend about the kiss which caused Gwen to smile uncontrollably. At that moment Morgana was completely sure she was feeling the bliss of undying love that she was desiring that Merlin felt as well.

A few weeks had gone by and Morgana was anxious to see Merlin again on his feet. The boy was on a two week bed rest to heal the wound and Morgana was told to not go visit him so he could have proper sleep or whatever it was Giaus had said. Morgana knew that the old physician was right but she felt like he was lonely in his chambers all day without somebody his age around and only a old man who came in every few hours to check on him. It has to be pure torture!

As Morgana thought by the window of how awful it would be to be in Merlin's place at this time a knock on the door brought her back to reality, she gives them approval to enter and didn't even look over to see who it was. The person cleared their throat and she turned to look at who it was, a smile spreads across her face once she gets a good look at who it was. It was Merlin with that goofy smile that she had grown to love since he arrived and she couldn't help but smile back.

The two then went to see Queen Hunith off for the journey back to Draconia to keep the kingdom from chaos. The queen was uneased to leave her son alone with Uther around but let it be because she knew Merlin could take care of himself. As she rode off she sent a prayer to God asking Him to watch over her son until he comes back to his home, she knew that Merlin will need all the help he can get.

Merlin watches his mother ride away and sighs "I feel awful about letting her go alone. Anything could happen to her while traveling alone on those roads!"

Morgana puts her hand in his smiling reassuringly "Don't worry Merlin. She can handle herself, I am sure of it"

"I know, but as a son I worry about her." he say's staring off at the road.

Morgana pulls at his hand gently to indicate that they should go. They decided to walk around the castle and just talked about pretty much everything that they wanted to share. It was one of Morgana's favorite moments since she arrived here in Camelot besides meeting Gwen and nothing could ruin this.

But she spoke too soon in a flash of light a woman of possibly twenty stood in front of the young nobles and just like that the woman had a strong grip on Morgana and in another flash of light disappeared.

(I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I haven't had any inspiration at all! I know it is short, but there you have it... I hope you review)


End file.
